Loudspeakers produce sound in response to an electrical audio input signal. Loudspeakers are available in different sizes. Large loudspeakers can be used, for example, in theaters, sports venues, and concerts. Small loudspeakers can be used, for example, in consumer electronic devices, such as televisions, laptops, tablets, and cellular phones. Recently, portable loudspeakers have become available. Such portable loudspeakers provide convenience to a listener as they can be moved around indoors or used outdoors. However, small dimensions of portable loudspeakers pose numerous challenges, such as problems with reproduction of high fidelity sound, power consumption, vibration, and the like. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide portable loudspeakers that address these and other challenges.